


Just Having Conversations

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: A series of different conversations between our favorite boys after the fall, because these two can never shut up around each other. This will get updated every now and then for more chapters.





	Just Having Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).

> For Hannibalsimago. Such a dear and wonderful friend you are. We really must talk more ♥️

"When did you know?"

Will drops the question out there into the silence of their study. Hannibal is sitting across from him, nose in a book as has become their nightly ritual. He lifts his head up and takes a glance over at Will. The younger man is still looking at the tumbler of whiskey in his hand that he's been nursing quietly for the past twenty minutes. Hannibal takes the glasses off his face and shuts the book with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"In what sense, Will? You're going to need to be a bit more specific."

Will side eyes him then, taking another sip of his drink and bringing it down again.

"You know."

And he does know; Hannibal knows this. Given the nature of his curiosity it is just so much more fun to draw these kinds of things out. But he quickly relents. 

"Ah, yes, that."

He turns slightly to face Will and rests his head in his hand with a sigh.

"From the moment we met in Jack's office, I knew we were going to be something to each other, though I could not have guessed how much that something would be."

Setting the book down on the table next to himself Hannibal turns around again and looks Will in the eye. "But I think the moment you are referring to is not that. The moment you speak of is in the Uffizi Gallery."

Hannibal smiles at him, the playful glint gone from it. There's a bit of sadness there, which he tries to hide as he looks away. Will must see this, for he is quick to set his drink down and take hold of Hannibal's hand.

"Tell me about it" he says.

Hannibal leans forward and fingers the sleeve of Will's sweater. "You were so beautiful when you came and sat down beside me. You smiled and all of it touched your eyes. I had already seen you in the church when you were admiring my gift, so I had a picture in my mind of how you would appear when I turned and looked at you. But I was not prepared for the unguarded way you looked at me."

Hannibal watches his own fingers playing at the hem of the sweater along Will's wrist. He feels an unexpected nervousness move through him as he senses Will's gaze trained on him.

"You looked so happy and, dare I say, almost relieved to see me, like an invisible weight was somehow lifted just to be in my presence. It was intoxicating to me in that moment---that after all that I had done, that we had done to each other, you still wanted me…"

Hannibal reaches out and grasps Will's hand, fingertips grazing the palm.

"I knew in that moment that I wanted you, all of you. My thoughts were still twisted as to the method of that possession, as I'm sure our dear Bedelia could attest to." A scowl breaks out across his face at that. "But seeing you smile at me in that moment, I knew…"

Hannibal can't help but smile again to himself then and avert his gaze once more. Before he has time to look back again Will is already moving, pushing him back against the couch and straddling his hips.

"And you told me, 'If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time'…"

Will is closer now, no more than a couple of inches from his face--- no forts in his eyes. His fingers reach up and trace the edges of Hannibal's cupid bow.

"I love you," he says.

Hannibal seizes him then as he hauls Will up further into his lap and crashes their lips together. Will moans down into him and raises himself up so he is towering over the other. It is less than a second and he is tugging at the back of Hannibal's hair, rolling his hips as he drinks his fill.

The next few minutes are a tangle of tongues and lips, a battle neither expects to win because neither cares about losing. Hannibal surprises himself in being the one to break for breath first. He tries to pull back but finds his hair tugged tight and head tilted up. 

Will locks eyes with him then. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. He sees blue as nothing but a thin ring, eclipsed by blown pupils and ragged breath. The hand that Will had had had clutched at his shirt he roughly moves down to pull at Hannibal's belt. It's quick and sloppy, and so hot. Hannibal bites his own lip in response; he never does tire of seeing his boy so desperate for him like this.

Will hold his gaze as he brushes his hand across the front of the briefs holding back Hannibal's quickly hardening cock. He keeps his eyes where they are as he reaches inside and wraps his hand firmly around the length.

Will's strokes are slow and sure. He leans down into Hannibal's chest and licks at the seam of his lips. Hannibal feels his eyes wanting to shut, the sensation of Will's hand stroking his cock so sublime that it nearly overwhelms him. But he doesn't dare. He watches Will lean down then and slip his tongue out to trace Hannibal's lips in a delightful mirror to the movement happening lower. 

It's obscene. 

Will pulls back and smiles that smile again--- that wonderful one that touches his eyes and makes Hannibal's breath come up short. Neither has said anything more and Will doesn't stop his hand. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, never taking their eyes away. Will leans back down and kisses him once again. Hannibal feels the back of his head released and Will's hands are reaching down between them now, scrabbling to open his own pants while being unwilling to break the point of contact at their mouths.

Will's breath is coming out ragged and in huffs as he finally drags his own hardening member out and takes both of theirs in hand. The slight slickness from their growing arousal isn't enough, and the friction is just this side of painful, but they both drown in the feeling of it.

Will is going fast, impatient as he has always been---the intensity of his feelings ever the driver in whatever he does. Hannibal chuckles slightly and wills his own responses to slow as he reaches behind the other man. 

He slips his fingers down while pulling Will's pants as far as they will go, and runs his finger along his hole. He braces himself for the startled squirm he knows will happen as he does so. Will doesn't disappoint, and suddenly the silence of the room is broken by the choked off moan let out by the man atop him. 

Hannibal wraps his other arm around Will and pulls him down tight to his chest. He moves his lips to the shell of his ear and smiles.

"Tell me how you want it, dear boy. Let me make you feel good."

Will whines and tucks his face into his neck. 

"Inside" he breathes. "Want it inside…"

This is all he needs to know, and Hannibal hauls himself up, separating himself from Will only long enough for the two to shed their clothes before taking their respective places again. 

Will likes to ride him. He never tires of having Will inside him, but there is something truly beautiful about watching this magnificent creature above him. 

Hannibal smoothes his hands down Will's sides and marvels at the stretch of his back as he grinds down onto the older man. This time Hannibal does close his eyes. 

Will Graham will truly be the death of him. He knows this now. So gone is he to the man above him. 

He watches will ride him, feels the silken insides slide along his length. He feels himself grip the slim hips at his sides now as they pump faster and faster. Will is losing his rhythm--- the surest sign there is that he is getting close..

Will is barely looking at him now, lost in the throws of his own pleasure. Hannibal takes that moment. 

Will's head is grabbed from behind and neck tipped. Hannibal descends on his mouth at the same moment his arm tightens around Will, locking him into place as he begins to thrust up into him at a punishing pace.

"Look at me, Will"

It's breathless and short, and it gets Will's attention. When he does,their eyes meet once again. The hand at his neck moves down between them to grip Will's cock and begins stroking in time with his thrusts. 

It doesn't take long after that, a few quick thrusts and Hannibal feels warmth shoot out between them. He clutches Will to him as the younger man cries out. Another quick thrust and Hannibal is following him into their pleasure. 

Will collapses on him, muscles lax and weight now heavy. Hannibal noses his cheek till he turns it and is rewarded with sloppy but sated kiss. 

"I love you too, my Will. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me! @OfTempestsandTeacups


End file.
